


uncomfortable

by superkali



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkali/pseuds/superkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin get's Jack hurt and Jack needs someone to help bandage him up. Ryan stays to help but Jack in uncomfortable with taking his shirt off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncomfortable

"Jack you can't just- Oh come on."

"No-I'd rather not..sorry." 

"You want me to be able to help you right..." 

"Well yeah but I still don't feel comfortable." 

"Why? We've been friends forever."

"So..."

"Alright...I have to get back to work anyways." 

Ryan began to drop his hands in defeat as he moved out of the main hallway bathroom, leaving Jack to himself. Jack looked down at himself, eyes fighting the urge to see the wrong in his own body. It wasn't often that he had these feelings but every once and a while weeks would roll around where he couldn't stand to look at himself. He wasn't used to the feeling of guilt he felt deep in his gut. It was guilt for the people who had to deal with him everyday, guilt for the people who often made the stupid jokes about his weight. Guilt because those jokes often broke down his cool demeanor and turned him into a fool. Standing here staring down at himself. Refusing to let Ryan help him with a silly cut on his chest because he couldn't stand to pull his shirt up and see what he'd let himself turn into. 

It was just one of those days. 

"Jack." 

He took in a sigh when he felt fingers wrap around his shoulder. Ryan stood an inch above him, smiling. "You asked me to help, and I'm going to." He murmured before forcefully sitting Jack back down onto the white couch in the abandoned office. "I even stayed late for you." He joked. 

Jack finally smiled, allowing himself to chuckle at Ryan. But it soon faded when Ryan reached for Jack's shirt and pushed it up, seeing the little, but fairly deep cut on his chest. It wasn't anything to be worried about nor was it causing Jack pain, but he didn't want it to get infected and he needed someone's help to tape it up. Jack's face burned a deep red when Ryan looked it over, his fingers dancing very lightly over the skin on his chest, his eyebrows falling into a quizzical look. 

"How did this even-"

 

"it's a long story." Jack interrupted. "If you couldn't guess, it's all Gavin's fault." 

"Figures, such a clumsy boy." Ryan said as he pulled the tape off the table beside them. Ryan worked quickly and quietly. Jack only watched and igored every glance he wanted to look down at his gut. He didn't want Ryan to think he was ashamed or anything, it was just one of those days. Finally Ryan took his warm hands away from Jack's chest and Jack shivered at the air, dropping his shirt. 

"Thanks man, sucks having to tape shit up by yourself." He muttered with all intent to leave their encounter at that and let Ryan go home for the night but Ryan didn't move out of the position he was in. He just sat on his knees in front of Jack, staring at him. Jack blushed at the look before turning away and beginning to scoot over so he could stand. A hand blocked his path. He looked at Ryan. "What's up?" He asked his voice breaking quietly. 

"What's going on?" He asked. Ryan was worried, he could feel the tension that Jack was holding just by kneeling beside him. 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked shaking his head. 

"I mean the way you acted just a few minutes ago... What did you think I was going to find?" Ryan asked. 

Jack furrowed his brows. "I just thought I wouldn't waist your time." 

"And yet you let me just do it?" He asked with a laugh in his voice. Jack blushed. "Come on... I know that's not what's wrong." 

'Nothing's wrong." 

"You don't have to act like a big tough guy all the time Ja-"

"Shut up! You're starting to sound like Gavin." 

"What are you so self conscious about? You're not fat." 

Jack was quiet. He kept his eyes away from Ryan, if he knew the problem then why was he pestering him about it. He felt his anger boil up. Jack pushed Ryan out of his way so he could stand, he quickly gathered his wallet off of his desk and made a bolt toward the door but Ryan stood defiantly against it. Staring down Jack. 

"I said I was going to help you...now let me help you." Ryan took Jack's face in his hands and kissed him, roughly. Hitting their teeth together, one of his hands pulling the hairs of his beard, the other gripping onto his shoulder. Jack made no movement of leaving, in fact he kissed the man back...as much as he could. Ryan dominated the kiss.  
It wasn't long before the blonde pulled away and stared at Jack, he let out a laugh, and then another until he full out burst into laughing. Jack was puzzled. He stepped away slightly. 

"I can't believe..." Ryan stopped to catch his breath. "Jack...how can you think there is anything wrong with you?" He asked seriously. Jack's face dropped. "I'm being honest when I say that you...are beautiful." Ryan said simply. 

Jack blushed and shuffled his feet. "Is that why you kissed me? Thinking it would make me feel better?" 

"No.." 

"Then why?" 

"Didn't I just say? You are beautiful." Ryan's hands landed on Jack's chest, sliding down and around to his back. Jack tried to pull away. "Why would you think anything less of yourself. Your weight does not mean shit when we are kissing." 

"You're a good actor." Jack said in a still voice. Ryan's face finally dropped from amused to serious. 

"Stop. Stop right there. Stop acting like you're some pity party, Jack. One day out of 365 day's that you feel like shit because of this does not beat the rest of those days." Ryan snarled, he refused to watch his friend go through this, they all had their insecurities and they all pointed them out so easily, he could see when Jack was having these days. He could see when Gavin's face twisted at a usually meaner comment about his nose, or Michael about his weight, the same as Jack. It payed to be an observing friend, but he was also a action kind of guy. He wasn't about to let Jack go home alone to think more and more about this. 

Jack had finally melted into Ryan's fingers, he leaned his forehead against the broad man's shoulders. Closing his eyes he took in a breath. "Thanks." 

Ryan said nothing, but clutched the fabric of the green achievement hunter shirt which clung to Jack's figure.


End file.
